Forum:Ask the Raccoon
This is a forum where you may talk to the founder of the wiki. However, the rules of JRP apply here. And the rules are as follows: |Rules of Jinty Railway Productions Wiki| 1. Explicit content is strictly prohibited. Anyone partaking may be reported. Anyone reported/caught making a blog/posting a picture/making a page full of explicit content, they will be banned . 2. Profanity is to be kept to a minimum. First offense will result in a warning. Further offenses will result in a ban. Ban times may be made at the discretion of the admin, but must be based on the severity/frequency of profanity. 3. Harassment does not fly here. Anyone being harassed may report the offending user to an administrator. First offense will result in a warning. Further offenses will result in a ban. Ban times may be made at the discretion of the admin, but must be based on the severity/frequency of harassment. 4. What goes on on another wiki STAYS on that wiki. Please refrain from causing/bringing over any cross-wiki drama. Note: You may have noticed that the conversations have become sections; I have done this to keep the forum organized so there won't be confusion. Because of this, I please ask people to only edit in their sections. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 03:52, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Wolf9400 Hello. I feel like utter crap again, and you know what that means. Feeling suicidal? --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 04:01, December 26, 2012 (UTC) yeah and lily isn't making me feel any better today. Oh... well, when we last spoke, you had said you felt suicidal. I first must say I'm proud you hadn't followed through, because I felt dread build up in me like an ever-growing burden. And as for what's going on in the present... Well, I don't want to make anyone upset in this situation. I love Lily, and I see you as a very good Christian friend. I honestly can't find anything to fix this, Wolf, but if you just want to talk, I'm more than willing. I worry about all of you over on SFW, and I hope for the best for all of you. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 04:11, December 26, 2012 (UTC) i just want someone to talk to. i really feel like nobody cares about me now. i don't want a *pat on the back, hug, whatever* over a chat. i want some real caring. can we just talk? maybe TP if I need a distraction? Well Wolf, you've come to the right person to talk to. I'd be happy to have a conversation with you. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 04:24, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm so confused in my emotions. I know they care in my heart but my brain won't accept it. About a quarter of me wants to get a knife from the kitchen cabinet, another quarter doesn't care, and half won't allow it. This is hard. Albeit, you aren't here anymore. I am here; I'm just fighting my firewall. It sounds like you've got some internal conflict. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 04:50, December 26, 2012 (UTC) mom says it's just puberty, well if it is i must have the most severe puberty ever. of all time. anyway, overall, i feel like a complete mush of emotions and i don't want to feel like it which only worsens the feeling. forgot to say merry christmas by the way but i'm now a minute late and therefore i feel bad :( It's not the worst ever. Many people have these times where they feel depressed; I've had it before (you're most likely aware), and I felt like an animal that needed to be put down. But I found that as time went on, I felt better. Time heals all wounds. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 05:01, December 26, 2012 (UTC) time had better hurry up. because the wounds are coming faster than they're healing. Wolf, I'm sad to say this, but I have to go now. I'll return tomorrow, and when I do, we can resume our conversation; I'll message you upon return. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 05:06, December 26, 2012 (UTC) i'm not worth the internet, i shouldn't even be on it. i'm such an idiot. i'm on the verge of "why am i so useless and hopeless" tears. i've got this tightness in my chest and i know it's brought on by my idiotic actions on another site that made every last person hate me and want me gone and i don't know what to do Wolf, calm down. Everyone makes mistakes. I don't know how to assist you on the other site (since I don't think I can access it), but I do know that I can assist you here. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 21:36, December 26, 2012 (UTC) A: you can't. B: I didn't really have friends there to start with, but I feel bad for ruining their fun. and C: right now all I want to know is how to feel better. Well, I don't know of a surefire pick-me-up, but I do know that sometimes just having a conversation makes me feel better; maybe it could work for you. I'm here for you, bro. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 21:41, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Since I"m in no mood for a co/nversation, can we TP? Karait and Alex? Let's say future, but before the whole miasma incident? Not sexual? You got it. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 21:45, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Alex comes in to talk to Karait. Karait, who had been asleep after a nice dustbath, raised his head and looked at her. "Hello, my love," he says in his usual nice way. "I went to visit Lust the other day, we had a nice talk," she says nicely. "Oh, you talked to Brahm's wife," says Karait. "How was it?" "She was nice. She tried to talk me into having kids with you." Karait blushed. "Why's that?" he asked, "I mean, if you want kids, I'm totally okay with that". "Well, I'm still not sure." "Well, when the day comes when you do wanna have children, you just tell me." Karait says, smiling pleasantly. "Can I ask what having kids will be like? I know you haven't had any but you probably have had some experience with your brothers." "Well," Karait begins, "for starters, they would begin as eggs you'd lay, since you are half-naga, and therefore, half-snake. Then you'd have to stay home and keep the eggs warm, and I'd go bring you food." "How many do you think I would have?" "Just a guess, but probably around 5, maybe 6," Karait answered, scratching his hood. She breathes a sigh of relief. "Lust told me that since I was part naga, I'd probably have a whole brood." "Well, she and Brahm mated frequently to the point that they had a whole brood. If we did it once for children, we'd probably get the 5-6 children. If we mated frequently for children, however, we'd probably wind up with a brood," explained Karait. "She totally overexaggerated it," Alex almost laughs. "She said I'd have around 100 kids at once." "100 children?!" Karait's eyes roll back into his head and he falls backwards. "They mated more times than I thought..." he gets back up. "No, they only had 20...are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine; it's just the prospect of 100 children is ludicrous. 20 sounds right for Brahm and Lust." "Anyway, so I'm kind of worried about how I'm going to raise the kids after they're born." "Well, I'd be there to help you," Karait says. "Lust also told me I'd have to breast feed them." "Well, yes, there's that..." "Five kids at once..." she laughs a little uneasily. "Well, you'd have to feed one child at a time..." Karait says. "I'm just worried that I'm not going to love all my kids the same..." she sighs. "I'm going to be such a bad parent..." "No you won't," Karait replies, "you are the greatest woman I could ever call my wife; you'll do fine." "Aww...thank you," she says appreciatively. (I'm kind of wanting to continue our Odyssey TP, you know, the whole miasma incident then Alex thought Karait died and she you know that TP. No offense.) (We could do that, but I have a few questions; will we go on with them having children, or hold off on that for a while?) (We will go on with that at another date.) (Ah, okay. Well, in light of that, let's do the Odyssey one) Karait sat coiled in the cave, crying alone before his wife's corpse. She wakes up in the Underworld. She starts crying too. I thought my husband was gone, and now I've gone and left him tortured too... she thinks regretfully. Karait's sorrow then quickly turned to rage. But he wasn't mad at his wife; he was mad at himself. "KARAIT, YOU IDIOT!" he shrieked, his voice echoing through the caves, "YOU MADE YOUR WIFE KILL HERSELF! YOU STUPID, DISGUSTING, LECHEROUS, WORM!" As he yelled, he began to bash his head into a wall of the cave, causing it to shake, as if an earthquake was occurring. She starts slithering about, afraid (probably with good reason) that demons will come after her to attack and either kill her again or put her in a harem. She wants neither. Karait, eventually regaining his senses, realized what he had to do. He went farther down the cave, eventually plunging into pitch black darkness. In the dark, he came across a pool. He then began to perform a serpentine dance before it. Meanwhile, in the Underworld, a demon resembling a diamondback rattlesnake came across Alex, looking at her with lecherous intent in his face. "Well, well, well..." he said in an oily voice, "what have we here?... It's a real cutie..." She darts away, going a random direction, which ends up happening to be the exact direction toward Kaliya's old miasma pool. The pool was dried up, the area looking scorched. The demon caught up to Alex. "Trying to hide in the pool, sweetie? Sorry, but it's gone; dried up after Kaliya disappeared. Now quit resisting..." "I killed Kaliya," she threatens. She's only interested in saving her own life. The demon, not caring, grabs her arm. Then, they hear a roar, which sounds almost like Karait's own voice. "What the-" the demon begins. She uses this distraction to do the only logical thing: break away and slither far enough away for what she assumes is probably about to be an attack. A figure, which resembled a cobra, strikes the demon, and they begin fighting a bloody, gory fight. She's almost totally sure it's Karait, and jumps in to help him fight this demon off. It turns out it is, and he rips out the throat of the demon, which then dies. "Karait," she says, hugging him. "I'm so sorry..." "You're fine," he said. "Now I'm going to get you out of here." "How?" She appreciates his coming to save her, but... "You can't bring me back from the dead..." (Maybe if they can't come back they can, like, become the king and queen of the underworld. lol) (XD) "When I bring you back to the real world, I'll be carrying your soul, which I will then put back into your body." "Are there no bonds keeping me here?" she asks skeptically. "And besides, I don't think I'm going to live very long with a hole in my heart..." "You'll take about a month to recover, but your heart wound will close up, because that's where I'm putting your soul back in." he says. She looks away as a thought strikes her. "Karait...If I'm here...does that make me a demon?" "No; you took your own life, so therefore, your soul came here." (Underworld = Hell in the naga dimension. Except there really isn't eternal torture; it's more like eternal struggle/unrest.) She sighs. "I'm so sorry...let's go home..." Karait then goes back to the place he came from with Alex in his arms. They returned to the cave where Karait was in the pool. "I'm scared..." she says. Karait smiled reassuringly. "You'll be okay..." he then came to her corpse and inserted her soul back into her body through the wound, which then closed up upon insertion. It still causes pain all the same, and she cries out in pain and fear. Karait began to try to calm her down. "It hurts, Karait..." she cries quietly. "It hurts now, but you'll feel better soon," Karait whispers, "I'll be with you 24/7 this time, so you won't get up in your sleep again..." "I got up in my sleep?" "Yes; you kept getting deadly nightshade, making you have nightmares..." "Why would I do that?" she asks, fearing she already knows the answer. "A demon was haunting you," Karait answers, "and after you thought I died, the demon must have left you, having thought that he had caused the pain he wanted to cause." "Is nightshade...addictive?" she says fearfully. "No; it's actually very bitter," he answers, "that's why no one usually eats it willingly." (Last time, Brahm, Indra, and Karait had a talk behind her back about how nightshade is incredibly addictive. Plus, I think everyone still thinks Karait's dead) She breathes a sigh of relief. (I remember the thing with them believing he's dead, but I'm a little fuzzy on the addicting part.) "Now let's return home and get you to bed." Karait then slithers out of the cave and back home, where Brahm and Indra are still praying. (I remember it: in fact, I have it saved on my desktop. So maybe we just say he's lying to protect her) She's finding it hard to slither on her own due to the pain so she holds his arm for support.